The present invention relates to a microscope for conventional fluorescence microscopy (epi fluorescence) and for total internal reflection microscopy, comprising at least one light source for the conventional fluorescence illumination and at least one light source for the evanescent illumination, and comprising an objective, where the illuminating light coming from the light sources on different illumination paths enters the objective via a beam combiner and from there is passed to the sample.